


It's Either Live Or Die

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ancestors, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina returns to the cemetery to say goodbye to Monique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Either Live Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'fear'. Title from Live or Die by Lana Del Rey.

Davina pulled the veil further down over her eyes, her black hood shrouding the rest of her features. She knew she shouldn’t be out, she definitely shouldn’t be here but she had to say goodbye. She pressed her hand to the stone, tracing over the M and the D, smiling at the memories she had of them together.

She closed her eyes, trying to imagine her smile, her laugh but all she could see was blood, all she could hear was her screaming. She pulled back like she’d been burned, sobbing as she fell to her knees, barely able to breathe. She knew she was making a scene but that just made her panic more, yanking her hood down. Everyone was staring. They would to find her. Oh god, she was going to die. They were going to kill her.

“Shh, I’m here,” Monique’s voice whispered on the wind.

“I miss you,” Davina cried. “I need you.”

“You don’t need me, you’re so strong now,” Monique reassured her.

“I’m weak...” Davina looked down. “I ran.”

“You lived.” Monique’s voice drifted up, making her lift her head to keep it in earshot. “You’re going to get up, hold your head high and walk right out of this place.”

Davina nodded, getting to her feet, shakily at first but then with confidence. She kept her head up and her eyes straight as she walked out of the gates. For the first time since that night, she felt safe in her own city.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
